


A Serious Apology

by SocialExplosion



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialExplosion/pseuds/SocialExplosion
Summary: I couldn't do this in person due to certain circumstances





	A Serious Apology

Listen. You know who I am, and I know who you are. I'm truly sorry. I know you don't trust me. Again, I am really sorry. I'm in the middle of changing anything referencing pedophilia, incest, etc. I hope we can learn to get along or co-exist. And I'm sorry for how I've been acting. That's completely me and I can't blame it on any mental illness I have. That's wrong. I truly hope we can get along.

Continued apologies,

jacked-anime-cole


End file.
